A Marvelous Life
by queenelsa121
Summary: Marvel never had a loving family but he did had a girlfriend but she has died in the 72nd annual hunger games. Now that two years have passed he volunteered to take vengeance on his fallen girlfriend. But while doing that he met into Rue and now his whole world revolves around her. Will he survive or will he suffer the same fate as his girlfriend? First fanfiction.
1. My Past

Chapter 1: My Past

Okay so I lost my life, I lost my family's support, I lost the trust of the Career's, and I lost the girl I loved. But I don't think she realized that I loved her until I told her my destiny. But that's for a later time right now we got a long way to go until that part for now it's time to show you my past. My name is Marvel Sanford and I live in district 1. District 1's a career district which means we're the Capitol's favorite. We create luxury items so it's common to see factories all over the district. I never really considered myself as a career. I just looked at myself as a kid with big dreams. I spend most of my time in special academy and after that working in the factory where I inspect and clean up valuable jewels. This is also the place where I met the love of my life. Stella Lavene. It was an accident and a coincidence that I met her. One day while coming back from break I bumped into her spilling all her water on herself. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. Of course I was acting like a gentleman. When I looked into her eyes I felt sparks fly inside of me and my heart was beating so fast that it could leap out of me. That was the start of our love. We often had our alone time after work and during break. But my parents never really approved of her since she was born with low class parents. Thus, labeling her as low class. I never cared what class she was in I loved her. We often took strolls on the beach together after our work. One day changed my life. And that was when Stella proposed to me. Normally it's the boy that would do it but I didn't care. This is a sign that she wanted to be with me forever. And without a doubt I said yes. I never cared what my family would say. This is what love feels like to me. And I thought nothing would ever separate us. But I thought wrong. The 72nd annual hunger games has arrived. At the reaping I was hoping they wouldn't pick me or Stella. But, mostly Stella. If she was picked I didn't care what people would think of me. I would still volunteer for her. But when she was reaped I never got the chance to volunteer for her because when they picked out the male tribute I got a cold stare from my parents. So I just wussed out. I never got to say goodbye to her since only family members can say goodbye. When she went into the Justice Building that was the last time I ever saw her. I prayed every night before I went to sleep that she would make it. When the hunger games came I fixed my eyes on the screen hoping for Stella to make it out of the bloodbath. She was okay until she bumped into a boy from district 7. She's strong but he was stronger, I never knew his strength would be so strong until he pushed her off the ground and stabbed her from behind when she tried to get away. At that moment I got up from the couch and just ran away from my house. I ran to the beach and just sat there crying for Stella. I screamed out hoping for her to hear if she reached it to heaven. "Stella, I'm sorry!" I cried. For the rest of the time I sat at the beach looking at the sunset.

A year passed and I was introduced to another girl by my parents. Her name was Glimmer Belcourt. She's the daughter of the chairman of the factory I worked in. She has to be one of the richest people in district 1. Her grandparents started the factories and then her father became chairman and decided to spread his factories everywhere in district 1. I had to date her I had no choice. I just wanted to make my parents happy and I did. The only time that my parents are ever nice to me is when I listen to them. But whenever I'm with Glimmer I don't have the feeling like I used to have when I'm with Stella. This isn't love at all, but I don't want to get another beating from my dad and another scolding from my mom. Every day after I end work I go to Stella's house and approach the grave that her parents made for her in her backyard. I feel it and I pray beside it hoping for another chance at love. Before she left she gave me her ring. I grabbed out her ring and my ring and buried it under her grave. She never even got to wear it. Whenever I go to work, it becomes the worst part of my day because whenever I clean up and inspect jewels I see her face appear. I try to hold back tears but I fail whenever I see teardrops on the jewels. So I thought their was no hope for me in my life. So I just shut everyone away from my life and mourned for Stella.


	2. The Reaping

Chapter 2: The Reaping

I held Glimmer's hand when I walked down the muddy, dirt road to the Reaping. I dug my picture of Stella and I deeper in my pocket. I felt the slight prick of the needle when it pierced my skin to draw out my blood. I laid my hand on her cheek feeling her hand on top of mine. "We'll have to separate for now whatever happens just remember I'll always be with you." I kissed her gently on the lips. "I hope you're right." she said. I hate it whenever I kiss or touch her. But I absolutely that it when she kisses or touches me. That just shows how fake my love is to her. I can't believe my parents forced me to fall in love with her. When our spokesperson Tatiana Sparks came out and when they showed us the same old propaganda film I just stared at the picture of Stella and I. I jolted my head upright when it was time to choose. I saw her gloved hand pick out a name for the girl tribute. She walked to the microphone and this year's female tribute from district 1 is:

"Glimmer Belcourt"

I saw her walk out the crowd and go up the stage. I heard whispers from the crowd like "How can she go? She's the daughter of the chairman of the factories." and "Why does she have to go? Someone decent will have to volunteer for her." I stuffed the picture back in my pocket and I walked out of the crowd. Before the peacekeepers could hold me back I made my big move.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I yelled that out in the air so everyone can hear my words. Everyone was staring at me with shock like I'm some lost puppy. I walked to the stage by myself with no help from the peacekeepers. I tried to search for my parents in the crowd but they were staring at me with cold, hard stares. I think they know the real reason why I volunteered. I turned back to Glimmer to shake her hand. "I told I would be there for you." I mouthed. "I knew you would volunteer for me." she mouthed back. And when I turned back to see my parents again they were still staring those stares at me when I went into the justice building.


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3: The Talk

I sat in the justice building waiting for my family to come out. The doors opened and out came my mom and dad. They only had a couple of minutes to say goodbye to me. My mom stared at me and she slapped me on the face. I felt the burn on my cheek as I felt red appear. "Did you volunteer to protect Glimmer? Or did you do it to avenge Stella?" she said. I wasn't scared of my mom and dad anymore so I just decided to say it. "Yes, I did." she slapped me even more harder and I fell to the ground.

"Don't you realize that you're living in your own little world. Wake up! You're just doing this for that low class girl Stella. You may have loved her and she may have loved you but we didn't tell you to be with her. We told you to be with Glimmer. But is she too much for you! What's wrong with Glimmer! In the arena when the time comes I hope you protect her well because I don't expect you to come out alive. And if you do come out alive just remember that you may be a victor but I will never look at you as my son anymore."

She disappeared with my dad after that and that was the last time I ever saw them. So that just proves to you that I live a very abusive life. My mom never had hope for me. She thought I was just useless. Same with my dad except he can be more physical with the hitting.


	4. Arriving at the Capitol

Chapter 4: Arriving at the Capitol

I held Glimmers hand in the car and I felt her hold me back tightly. She stared at me with fear and laid her head on my shoulder. I felt uncomfort when she laid her head she wouldn't stop holding my hand when we walked into the train. I saw the luxurious inside of the train as it was covered with rich colors and sweet-tasting foods. I sat myself down on the soft chair as it transported us to the Capitol, we were waiting for our mentors to come out and it was nonstop talking for Glimmer, she wouldn't stop talking about how dangerous the lower-class tributes could be, how she's scared she could end up like Stella did (I winced when I heard her name), and how I should protect her. "Why don't you get yourself killed already or stop talking before you nag me to death." I thought. A man and a woman came in the room and sat in front of us, the woman had long, light blonde hair that curls up at the end. And the man had short, cropped, light brown hair and he had muscles that could be the size of a peach. I knew who these people were, they were Cashmere and Gloss. Back to back winners of the Hunger Games and also brother and sister, I've seen how they kill it's not pretty it's ugly and brutal so I suggest you not get on their bad side. "We're very sorry that you got dragged into this situation. We felt your pain before when we were reaped. But Marvel I never knew you would volunteer, what made you want to do it?" asked Gloss. "My girlfriend Glimmer was picked and I love her and I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to protect her even if this will include killing and possibly my imminent death." I said. Glimmer awed at me and laid her head on my shoulder again. "Please kill me! I just want this girl off of me!" I thought. "That was so sweet I never knew you have strong feelings for her." said Cashmere as she fake-cried. She is so a very bad actress, can she at least make her facial expressions more realistic instead of covering up your face and make crying sounds. Gloss was patting her back to comfort her and Cashmere assured him that she was okay. "Anyway when you get to the Capitol I want you to two to use what you guys learned in Academy. Any weapon you know you work best with or any survival skills use them. They're gonna be useful when you get to the Capitol." said Gloss. I left the comfort of my home to the shiny silver world of the Capitol, when we arrived Glimmer wouldn't stop looking out at the window and waving at the crowd. She wanted me to join but I refused I just think it's all ridiculous. Why would you wave at the crowd and enjoy the cheering when they're only cheering for you to kill or get killed. How the Capitol acts is barbarous, all they just do is wait every year for another batch of kids to enter their domain and kill each other. They hold parties and dress up weird and crazy every single day, but I feel like they act more weirder and crazier when the Hunger Games come. When I was led to the Remake Center I received a painful makeover to create my "Marvelous" look (I consider it offensive to use my name as a pun for my theme). It was nonstop waxing and plucking I looked at the ceiling as they changed me to how they consider me pretty in Capitol terms. Soon I was waiting in another room for my stylist to come. A middle-aged woman looking to be about in her late-twenties walked up to me. "I love it when I rewatch your reaping, it's very brave of you to protect your loved one. My name is Lillith." I shook her hand and I smelled her perfume when I reached over. She has to put it on lightly. She was explaining to me about the parade we have coming up. Mostly we get dolled up in costumes and ride in a chariot waving at the crowd hoping for them to like us or possibly sponsor us. I just think it's another way to make a fool out of all of us and the worst thing is that it's televised out to the public.


	5. The Parade

Chapter 5: The Parade

I was in the most ridiculous costume ever, don't worry you can make fun of me you have a good reason to because I am all covered in silver. I was spray painted silver but don't worry I was covered with a tunic that looked like what a girl would wear and I'm a dude. Glimmer was wearing was wearing one which made her look ridiculous I never seen her in in glitter before but in my opinion it looked like she's been bathing herself in glitter. I couldn't help to control my laughing I kept releasing out snickers. Her head snapped to me and she stared at me with her sharp eyes. I immediately stopped laughing after that "What are you laughing about?" she asked. "Nothing. I'm just happy that… We get to be noticed like this." I said. I walked around trying to get away from Glimmer and my stylist who keeps bugging me about my makeup. "I don't care what you think it looks fine to me you don't have to keep putting more blush and foundation on my face." I thought. I looked around and when I turned my head to the left I saw a small, petite, little girl wearing a light blue dress with a jumper over it and with some type of silver headdress on her. For once in my life I saw Stella in her, she's like a white dove in a flock of crows, she even has Stella's eyes. And I thought "Did fate give me a second chance? What if she's the reincarnation of Stella?" My stylist dragged me to my chariot and I still never left my eyes off of her. When the doors opened I swallowed a big gulp and prepared to put on a smile and wave to the crowd. Since I'm from district 1 I get to go first. The crowd was cheering for us as they screamed and threw flowers at us. I didn't know what to do I just stood there stunned while waving at the crowd. I just hope that my mom and dad aren't watching this, back at home if they were watching me they would think I'm making a fool out of myself, that I'm putting shame on my district, and I'm embarrassing myself and Glimmer. But I remember I made a promise to myself to do this for Stella no matter the cost. I felt Glimmer hold my hand again and I was just praying to God to get this girl away from me I just want to go into the arena now. I was circled around the city circle where President Snow greets the tributes and gives them his speech he gives every single year. All he just does is congratulate them on our courage and bravery. This isn't courage and bravery right now this is fear I always see a dark shadow loom over him or maybe that's just me. I quickly got off the chariot when we returned backstage I started looking for that girl but I couldn't find her. I heard everyone talking about the costumes for district 12 how it was a sleek, shiny, black suit with a cape that lit on fire. I got to take a little peek at district 12's tributes and I think I like their costumes better at least it's not filled with too much spray paint which is starting to be sticky and glitter. This year I'm so jealous of their costumes because it's different during the past years nobody has been going mad over district 12's costumes since they always dress up as coal miners but I think they got a different stylist. Tatiana led us to our room which is on the first floor due to our district. The living room was filled with ornate, colorful furniture I looked around and tried to compare this room to my home. But I know it's nothing like district 1 I went into my room and the first thing I did was take off the stupid costume I stuffed it in the very back of my closet and took a shower. It took a whole lot of scrubbing to get all of that spray paint off. I felt the warm water on me I closed my eyes and I remember the time where Stella and I were under the water swimming with each other. We would always try to chase each other underwater and I would always ends up catching her. When I got out of the water was when I got out of the shower awakening me out of my memory. I placed my picture of Stella and I in my drawer just so Glimmer wouldn't get to it. If only I volunteered before when Stella was called up then she would be here with me right now. I would be able to hold her like I used to do, feel her soft hair, and feel her hand on my heart. I need her so badly it just hurts just thinking about her. But when training begins I will work harder than I did in school and I will try to see that girl that I saw in the parade. It's got to be the reincarnation of Stella because when I saw her I know it was her inside of her. The same happiness and warmth and so maybe I was thinking at least get to know her first as a friend and then be her boyfriend.


	6. The Training

Chapter 6: Training

What started off the wonderful day of training was being told that in a few weeks we'll die and only one will rise. That's a great thing to say to kids who will probably never see their families and loved ones ever again. Glimmer kept holding my hand and I'm just praying to the Gods to make this speech faster so I can train alone. But most of the time I was staring at the girl I saw last night I could see innocence inside her and all I'm thinking about is "How can they pick a poor, little girl?" When the speech was over it was our time to shine, time to show the head gamemakers our skills, time to win some sponsors. I personally picked a spear as my weapon whenever I was at the Academy I always picked the spear because I didn't feel right with a knife since it was way too simple just stabbing someone. So I picked something more complex which I'd grown over time. I kept staring at the girl that I zoned out and I couldn't pay attention to the trainer hitting me. I got in the head and fell down watching my spear roll away "Pay attention District 1 and pick up your spear and get back in."

He was rude and rough the trainers in my Academy was never like this but what doesn't kill makes you stronger as they always say. While I was trying to pick up my spear Cato (District 2 male) and a boy from District 3 got into a fight over a stolen knife which belonged to Cato. The boy from 3 kept saying it wasn't him and when I looked up it turned out to be the girl who got it. She was smiling and giggling a little watching from above and I couldn't help but laugh too. I didn't care how long the trainer waited or if someone next in line went in. I went to the bottom of the nets and waited for her to climb down she had some trouble climbing down due to the fact that her foot was caught in one of the holes I gently picked her up and set her down on the ground. "Thank you. You didn't had to do that I always get stuck while getting down. Not on nets on trees it's more easy to climb up then climb down." she said. "I feel you not saying I have climbed a tree before. Well I climbed one tree but I fell down on the ground and broke my leg it was a terrible experience and I tend to stay away from high places." I said while laughing a little. That story made her laugh too and I'm proud of myself for making her laugh. "My name is Marvel I'm from District 1 but you don't have to be afraid of me I'm not like the murderous, blood-thirsty Career. I'm nice and I'm normal and I don't want to be here right now." I said. "I know I saw you in the parade last night and when I saw into your eyes I saw light and I know that sounds crazy but I think to myself that I can see the darkness or light inside of people. But, people told me I'm weird for doing that but my mom told me that's extraordinary gift I have. My name's Rue I'm from District 11." she said as she stuck her hand out to shake. I held her tiny, warm hand and started to take in the texture of her skin. I didn't know what else to say but this was really crazy and I wasn't thinking but, it was a good thing I said it.

"Rue if you have time do you want to hang out with me and maybe we can talk about ourselves learn more about us." I said. She had to have some time to think but I felt brave for the first time that I actually asked her I mean before it took a long time actually two weeks to ask Stella out. "Well I'm busy for today but I'm not busy tomorrow and we can go up to my room and talk. I'll make sure Thresh is gone just in case. He's my district partner and he's so overprotective my mom and dad told him to take care of me." she said. "No, it's no problem and someday I would love to meet Thresh I'm totally cool in meeting new people otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you." She laughed at my joke and whenever she laughs I see a flash of Stella laughing at my jokes and maybe this is a second chance given to me. I saw Glimmer walking up to her from behind I started to widen my eyes and freeze. Rue turned around and started to shake in fear "Hey girl stay away from him because he's a Career like me and you know what we do. We kill and we'll make sure to find you and kill you on that spot before you even think about begging for mercy." She grabbed her by the chin making her come closer to her. "You understand District 11?" said Glimmer. She nodded her head yes and Glimmer jerked her chin free and Rue ran away from us. "What are you thinking? She could've been dangerous even if she's a little girl. You stay with me throughout the days." she said.

I was forced to sit next to Glimmer when we were eating dinner by Gloss because a lady needs her man next to her. I only focused on eating my food and listening to what Cashmere and Gloss has to tell us. "You guys are Careers which means you have to be scary, tough, and intimidating to win sponsors and show the weaker Districts that we're not to be messed with." said Gloss. But I'm not scary, tough, or intimidating I'm just normal and a lovesick puppy. "And tributes who live in Districts 3 and 5 to 12 are the weak ones especially District 12 they always get killed first so they shouldn't be a threat to you." said Cashmere. "A question? What about district 11 tributes? Are they a threat like how were they when you encountered them?" asked Glimmer.

"Really you have to ask that because I was only just talking to her or is that a rule you made up that I shouldn't talk to people who belong in low class Districts." I said. "No but I'm trying to protect you so you wouldn't be hurt again. Or is this another way to get love after your girlfriend Stella died." Glimmer went over the line mentioning her I never tried to be mentioned of Stella but it's not working but when she's mentioned to be used against me then I get mad. "Just shut up! Shut up! Why can't you see how much I loved her? How much pain I endured when I lost her? When I saw her die in the arena and I was the one looking doing nothing." I said. I got up and decided to go back to my room for some alone time.

I sat on my bed staring at the picture of Stella and I at the beach, I was holding her while she was laughing and I was smiling straight ahead. Suddenly I felt the picture come to life and I can hear Stella laughing, the waves crashing, and gulls cawing. I remember chasing her on the sandy shores and in the water. I would always grab her leg underwater and pretend that I was a shark. I miss the splash fights we would get into and the rejoice of her winning because I would always let her. At the end we would relax and watch the sun go down and she would alway tell me about running away and thought of being alone in a world by ourselves where there would be no Careers, no Districts, no Capital, and no Hunger Games. "Why can't everyday would always be like this?" she would always say. But sadly I had to come back to reality and face the thought that she's gone and I would never see her again.


	7. Learning

Chapter 7: Learning

Last night I started to draw, I started to draw Rue it took most of the night to finish but it was worth it. I spent so much time on her facial detail, I wanted to give Stella a drawing of herself but I thought she wasn't going to like it so I never tried but this time I'm not missing my only chance I had to keep looking back to make sure Glimmer or Cashmere and Gloss wasn't going to pop in to see how I'm doing. I fell asleep on the desk and woke up to Glimmer shaking me awake I covered the drawing up so the back was showing so Glimmer wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey Marvel we have training again today. I want to apologize for what happened yesterday at dinner I didn't mean to mention Stella against you and maybe I should consider about your feelings." she said. She so didn't mean that she's just trying to act all innocent so I can she can gain my trust back. "Like that's gonna ever happen." I thought.

For the rest of training all I did was throw spears and hang out with the Careers. Glimmer dragged me over to meet Cato and Clove but, I have a feeling Cato and Glimmer has a thing together because I saw both of them make goo goo eyes at each other. I knew that was gonna happen that she was gonna meet a hot guy and ditch me. I tried to search for Rue so I can give her the picture but all I saw was the boy from 12 trying to climb up a ropes course but, falling down from it. I don't blame him those ropes course can be pretty tricky not saying I've ever done it before. I started following along with the rest laughing at him so I wouldn't gain suspicion. But, I was pretty impressed when I saw him throw that big metal ball. I tried to find Rue but, nothing I guess she's trying to hide ever since she got threatened. So my training sucked without talking to Rue, I only talked to Clove and Cato and I learned nothing except that Clove likes to throw knives and Cato is just a very strong and brutal guy. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Clove got into a fight with another girl who volunteered and she was so intense the peacekeepers had to drag out the wounded girl.

I started to brush my hair and another flashback came to me again, when it was the Reaping I spent some time helping Stella prepare but that day was also the day Stella left for the arena. I miss stroking her long, blonde hair and feeling some of the loose strands of hair coming down and tickling my arm. "You know Marvel if any of us goes I want to tell you before this happens that I'll always love you. You'll always be my first boyfriend even though you are my first boyfriend." That quote echoed back in my head lodging it into the back of my head. I brought my picture and started to sneak into Rue's district room.

When I went up the room looked just exactly the room that I have. In fact, I feel like all of the rooms here look exactly the same I walked slowly and quietly hoping that this isn't a trap to get Thresh and scare me. I felt a sudden shake from behind and I saw Rue laughing and kidding behind me I started to push her a little and we started to play war with pillows in the end I surrendered. When I looked around her room I saw nature stuff, a bunch of flowers, and for a background on the wall is a forest. "You like nature?" I asked. "Yeah they told me to get rid of this stuff but I can't let it go because before I was reaped I would always sneak out of the fence and go to the forest and feel the wind on my face, swim in the river, and go up to the cliff and watch the view. That way I can imagine myself in my own little world and forget about all of my troubles. Is that weird?" She asked. "No, it's amazing how you do that. It's like what my past girlfriend used to do." I said. "What happened to her?"

It's really painful to tell the story but it was worth it anyway, she has to learn my past if I need to learn hers. "Years back before I met you. There was a girl in my district named Stella we met each other in a factory and we fell in love after some days. We would always go to the beach and play and imagine a world we would live in where there's no sadness, no hunger games, a world where it would be blue skies all the time. But on the day of the reaping Stella was picked to go and my parents never liked her and never really allowed me to be with her but I defied them anyway. My biggest mistake in life is not volunteering to go with her and because of my mistake she had to suffer the consequences." I said.

"That must be really painful but, she's still your girlfriend she'll always be. It's like with seeing when you see someone you set your heart and soul on this person like you did with Stella. But, there are many fish in the sea and you'll have another chance to see. My mom told me there's good in this world it's just hard to find it. There's light in people it's just hard to see it. And when you look into a person hard maybe you have a shot at a second chance." said Rue.

******When I hear about seeing I was confused, like how can you see someone to love? How can I find another person without replacing Stella? But, I'm afraid the process has already begun and Stella will have to look down on me as a friend but I hope she doesn't take it seriously. She'll always be my first girlfriend forever. But, my mission is to protect Rue and get her to realize how much I love her.**


End file.
